With a rapid development of display techniques, the emergence of Touch Panel (abbreviated to “TP”) makes peoples' life more convenient. Nowadays, an in-cell capacitive touch technique has been widely applied to a display field.
The in-cell capacitive touch technique can be divided into a self-inductance in-cell capacitive touch technique and a mutual-inductance in-cell capacitive touch technique. The self-inductance in-cell capacitive touch technique is advantageous over the mutual-inductance in-cell capacitive touch technique due to a high Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR) and low costs.
For the self-inductance in-cell capacitive touch technique, a touch electrode can have a fundamental touch performance only if a driving frequency for the touch electrode reaches a certain value. Additionally, a value of the driving frequency of the touch electrode is closely related with signal delays of a touch electrode line connected with the touch electrode.